gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Cross 4
Delta Cross 4 (デルタクロス4), styled as ΔX4, is a 3D fighting game developed and published by Multisoft. It is the sequel to Delta Cross 3 and the fourth installment of the Delta Cross series. It was released in 2008 for the Arcades before being ported to the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii. The game received two updates; one made in 2009 titled Delta Cross 4 Unbound, which added new characters and stages, rebalanced some characters and included new unlockable outfits and G-Weapons for customization, and another made in 2011 titled Delta Cross 4 Climax, which balances the boss character Experion. Gameplay The gameplay is still the same as its predecessors though new gameplay mechanics have been added. One such mechanic is the inclusion of the “Turbo Delta Raves,” the third and strongest Delta Raves. During a Super Delta Rave, a purple marker appears at the center of the Delta Gauge. The Turbo Delta Rave can be activated by cancelling their Super Delta Rave once the bar reaches that purple marker. But compared to Super Delta Raves, Turbo Delta Raves are inspired by quick-time events, so the player must match the correct inputs in order to truly master Turbo Delta Raves. Another new feature is the introduction of G-Weapons, which replaces the X-Machines from the previous game. G-Weapons cannot be destroyed, but they can be unequipped either at will or by being knocked by the opponent several times. They can even be set before battle. In addition, G-Weapons substitute the characters’ standard level 1 special attack. Story As Fuyuko Tachibana reaches the semifinals of the third Delta Cross tournament, Midnight Shade, the host of the tournament, sends Jiro Nagare, a clone created in Koji's image and infused with the Rogue Viruses, to fight her. Fuyuko was able to defeat Jiro and win until he unleashes all of his pathogens to fuse together into Osiris. With the help of her X-Machine Hot Lilac, Fuyuko successfully defeats Osiris and the pathogens that formed it, but Jiro proceeded to send the remaining pathogens from his body to attack her, delivering vicious toxins inside her body, infecting and weakening her. She was about to be killed by Jiro, who intends to send more of his pathogens inside of her, until Koji Nagare jumped from his fighter jet and attacked his clone. He was eventually able to defeat Jiro, but Fuyuko barely survived after the diseases she suffered, and was sent to the hospital by Dr. Stuart to surgically remove Jiro's viruses. Meanwhile, a man named “Leviathan” suddenly appears in the main city square. Apparently, he hails from the 23rd century and was sent to the past to put an end to a threat that can easily be described as something caused by Spade Million, or more likely its leader, Midnight Shade. He rushes to Spade Million's main headquarters, only to be ambushed by the organization's foot soldiers. He was able to defeat them all, but one of the soldiers told him that Midnight Shade is busy with a new project. With that, Leviathan was drugged to sleep and removed from Spade Million's building. Once he woke up, Leviathan found himself in a cargo building, where he was brought in by fellow workers Kits and Dave Griffith. He thanks them for bringing him to a safer place and remembers what happened before he fell asleep. He told them about his goal of defeating Midnight Shade to change the future he came from, and they agreed to help him on that goal. Almost a year since the previous tournament, Spade Million suddenly announces the next Delta Cross tournament. When he heard the news, Leviathan saw this as an opportunity to defeat Midnight Shade before the future he came from becomes a reality. Characters Veterans Koji Nagare * G-Weapon: Cobalt Eagle * Voice Actor: Kappei Yamaguchi (JP), Dave Wittenberg (EN) Albert Stuart * G-Weapon: Golden Hound * Voice Actor: Nobuo Tobita (JP), Crispin Freeman (EN) Yoritaka * G-Weapon: Burning Manta * Voice Actor: Akio Otsuka (JP), Ed Cunningham (EN) Phyllida Ingram * G-Weapon: Dark Crow * Voice Actor: Michie Tomizawa (JP), Karen Strassman (EN) Judy Autumn * G-Weapon: Snow Tiger * Voice Actor: Rumi Kasahara (JP), Eden Riegel (EN) Goda Yagi * G-Weapon: Wild Bull * Voice Actor: Hisao Egawa (JP), Bryce Papenbrook (EN) Mr. FRX * G-Weapon: Big Meteor * Voice Actor: Joji Nakata (JP), Patrick Seitz (EN) Ricky Jay * G-Weapon: Micro Lion * Voice Actor: Ryo Horikawa (JP), Charles Clausmeyker (EN) Joey * G-Weapon: Angry Bat * CV: None Kim Smith * G-Weapon: Mega Note * Voice Actor: Maaya Sakamoto (JP), Ali Hillis (EN) Inkster * G-Weapon: Sharp Tusk * Voice Actor: Koji Tsujitani (JP, Troy Baker (EN) Benson Elve * G-Weapon: Atom Jay * Voice Actor: Nobuyuki Hiyama (JP), Roger Craig Smith (EN) Magnos * G-Weapon: Purple Turtle * Voice Actor: None Fuyuko Tachibana * G-Weapon: Hot Lilac * Voice Actor: Sakiko Tamaguwa (JP), Cynthia Holloway (EN) Magna Ogre * G-Weapon: Big Club * Voice Actor: Banjo Ginga (JP), Richard Epcar (EN) Dawn De Vil * G-Weapon: Fatal Phantom * Voice Actor: Yayoi Jinguji (JP), Wendee Lee (EN) Victor Banderas * G-Weapon: Orange Toucan * Voice Actor: Tetsu Inada (JP), Grant George (EN) Ring Gal * G-Weapon: Ultra Basher * Voice Actor: Yukari Tamura (JP), Erika Lenhart (EN) Lobo * G-Weapon: Galaxy Bass * Voice Actor: Kenji Nojima (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (EN) Mighty Storm * G-Weapon: King Whale * Voice Actor: Yuichi Nagashima (JP), Dan Worren (EN) Lady Storm * G-Weapon: Queen Whale * Voice Actor: Rumi Ochiai (JP), Carrie Savage (EN) Kamie & H1-10 * G-Weapon: Gemini Wand * Voice Actor(s): Rie Tanaka & Aya Hisakawa (JP), Kate Higgins & Michelle Ruff (EN) Dr. Rush * G-Weapon: Berserk Bear * Voice Actor: Isshin Chiba (JP), Brad Swaile (EN) Jiro Nagare * G-Weapon: Virus Monster * Voice Actor: Kappei Yamaguchi (JP), Paul St. Peter (EN) Rusty Graham * G-Weapon: Nocturnal Rain * Voice Actor: Chikao Ohtsuka (JP), Richard Epcar (EN) Pond Dasher * G-Weapon: Sky Rabbit * Voice Actor: Fumiko Orikasa (JP), G.K. Bowes (EN) Newcomers Unbound Additions Stages * Noise City * Vegas Palace * Dust Castle * Storm Tower * Cloud Port * Azure Lake * Sail Town * Jade Plant * Flame Factory * Galactic Portal * Computer Station * Final Battle Unbound Additions * Giga Satellite * Seasalt Temple * Neon Stadium Trivia * Pre-order copies of Delta Cross 4 include special costumes and G-Weapons for Koji and Fuyuko, as well as an artbook featuring artwork of the Delta Cross games up until now, as well as unused content besides some of what data miners have seen * The character Kenny Kamiya was originally slated to be one of the playable characters since the original Delta Cross, given the several unused character concepts seen in the artbook. * This is the first Delta Cross game to have English voice acting. * One of Ring Gal's unlockable costumes reference the Star Maidens games, even going far as to say "Shoot for the stars!" as one of her win quotes in said costume. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Multisoft Category:Delta Cross Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games